Into the Pensieve
by BilboBagginsYoloSwaggins
Summary: This fanfic is about venturing into character's pensieves from Harry Potter. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh :D anwyay I hope you enjoy. Rated T for Language and Fantasy Violence. Anyway PLZ PLZ PLZ review, favourite and follow I don't have much confidence and it would mean so much to me! Thank you :)
1. Dumbledore and Ariana

**Hi, yeah, this is my first fanfic, so yeah please forgive me if I get stuff wrong. I do not own any of the characters or events I talk about – all go to the wonderful J.K Rowling. Anway enjoy :D This is a journey into Dumbledore's Pensieve….**

Her blood-curdling scream drove fear straight through my heart like a dagger. I bolted up right; what had happened, what had happened to my dear sister…

Aberforth got there first. Winded, I saw a tiny blue mass sprawled across the dirt, trembling.

"Albus, A-Ab-Aber, they, th-they taunted me, th-ey hu-u-rt m-e. I'm s-sorry, I couldn't control myself."

"Ariana. Ariana? Albus, fetch the medical kit. Now!"  
Aberforth had never talked to me like that before. I guess it was fair. Aberforth was always Ariana's favourite. He should stay with her.

The medical kit, with potions, spells and other remedies was on the counter. I picked it up and started to head out.

"What are you doing with that, boy?" said the warm voice of my father.

"Ariana," I choked, which seemed to be enough for him. There had been previous accidents with my darling sister. None as bad as this.

I turned to face my father but he was halfway to the scene. I followed him, and when he saw Ariana lying on the dirt, bruised, battered and shivering, he gasped. Shoving Aberforth out of the way, he picked up Ariana, who looked even tinier in his arms and asked her in a barely audible whisper, "Who did this?"

Ariana was silent, still shivering like someone pulled out of the Arctic Ocean. Fear and anger quaking through his voice, he whispered again "Who did this? Who did this to my baby Ariana?". Ariana was silent; father was as pale as a ghost.

"Who did this to you? WHO?" he cried desperately, shaking her.

"Dad, she's in shock, be gentle" snapped Aberforth, warningly. Smiling kindly, turned to Ariana and held her hand. At this slight touch, Ariana seemed to relax immensely. I felt guilt shudder through me; why couldn't she do that when I was around her. Did she not trust me? Had I done something wrong?

In a warm tone, Aberforth said, "Ariana, please, can you tell us who did this?"

Ariana stared at Aberforth with her pretty eyes and gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Those three muggle children. The – the ones that live just down the cobblestone road."

Aberforth seemed confused; Father, however, seemed to know exactly who she was talking about. His eyes lit up with a dangerous spark.

"I'll kill them," he whispered, barely audible. Ariana stared in shock. "Daddy…"

"I'll kill them," he said louder, whipping out his wand. "Look what they did to you…I'll kill 'em, I tell ya. I'LL KILL THOSE BASTARDS!"

"Father, don't, you can't possibly mean-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CANNOT DO, ALBUS!," yelled my father, as he turned to run off. Aberforth went after him, grabbing his robes. "Father, don't-"

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY, BOY!" He was now shrieking maniacally, and he turned his wand on Aberforth. "Stand aside, stupid boy".

"No," Aberforth stated indignantly. "I won't let you-"

BANG. Sparks flew from Father's wand and Aberforth flew 20 feet, slamming into the brick wall.

"ABERFORTH!" yelled Ariana, as she rushed to his aid. I turned, trying to see through the smoke, seeing my father's robes whip round the corner.

Moments later, we heard another explosion, followed by the screams of three young muggles. Ariana listened, mortified, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Aberforth was unconscious. I tried to console her the best I could, but I couldn't. I was not Aberforth.

"CRUCIO!" I heard my father shriek over and over again, with the sounds of the muggles screeching in agony. "CRUCIO!"

"DADDY! STOP IT!" Ariana was screaming futilely. The muggles were screaming so loud it was a wonder that the whole country didn't hear.

With a loud POP, seven Aurors apparated into our street, all badly dressed in muggle clothes. Six of them followed the sound of the screaming. The one, who was wearing a blue bathing suit, pointed at Aberforth, still lying on the ground.

"What happened to 'im?" he grunted, unconcerned.

"Father stunned him. He got in the way, he was going to attack the muggles-"

"Straight to Azkaban, I supposed" the Auror interrupted. At these words, Ariana burst out crying. This seemed to soften the Auror; he knealt down and said, "Why don't you run along back to your house, OK dear?"

Ariana, who usually was terrified of strangers, skulked back towards the house.

"What happened to her?" asked the Auror.

"Those muggle kids-they….they attacked her, sir. Father just went mad – he was trying to get back at them for what they did to her…"

The Auror paused, deep in thought.

"I understand, but we still have to bring him infront of the Wizenagomot. It is out of my control what happens, sir. I'm sorry."

The last time I ever saw my father was him being carried out that day, subdued, by seven Aurors. He stared at me for a while, and finally said:

"Take care of Ariana, Albus. Take care of my baby…"

And with that he was gone.

**Ooooh I wonder who's pensieve we'll delve into next. I hope you enjoyed that, next time I'll write a more light-hearted pensieve story. Anyway till then :D**


	2. The Marauder's Pensieve

PETER POV

Why did I become a rat? I could choose any animal in the world. And I became a rat. It even affected my appearance. At least I could fit through small spaces. I transformed, and suddenly, my nose was long, sniffing the ground, my eyes had a rounder vision, and everything looked big. Like, a LOT bigger. An incoming branch brought me back to my senses; the Whomping Willow was enchanted to defend itself and intruders. Intruders like me, and James, and Sirius. I scurried out of harm's way, pushed the knot on the tree, and the branches froze. The Willow was still, just like any normal tree.

Although nothing was normal about this place.

REMUS POV

"Come on, Remus!"

"Hurry up, Remus!"

"Perfect, perfect Remus!"

Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, I thought. My three best friends stood by the Whomping Willow, planted the night of my arrival, planted the night Dumbledore found out about my - about my…let's just say condition. Peter (alias Wormtail), had transformed into his animagus - a_ rat_. Why anyone would pick a rat to become I wouldn't know. Become anything in the world - normal or magical. And he picked a rat.

_Wow._

Sometimes his size came in handy - he could sneak into any small space, and he pressed a spot on the Willow that made the branches stop swinging violently so me and my friends could advance. Peter re-transformed - maybe he chose a rat to suit his appearance - he resembled a rat; large, bucktooth front teeth, scrunched-up nose, squinty and shifty eyes, and just the overall air of….rattiness.

James Potter (alias Prongs) towered over minuscule Wormtail - tall, with jet-black hair, always messy, blue eyes, and glasses perched on top of his nose.

"Looking well, Lupin. Much too well - it's, lets say, your time of the month again," he joked. I just glared.

"Yes, Moony, its getting dark," said Sirius (alias Padfoot) said. "Should we go through the hole?"

I was about to say yes when I spotted a dark figure, hunched over reading, not too far from the Whomping Willow.

"Who's that?" I asked, and we started to advance.

"Look's like Snivellus, don't it, 'ey? 'Dat you, Snivellus?" James jeered, mockingly. Severus stared at us over his long, hooked nose, glaring.

"Oooh, Snivellus, not supposed to be out this late. Planning how to spy on the Evans girl, huh, you creep! And what's this…" Padfoot jeered, snatching Severus's book, to show an untidy, spidery handwriting.

"What's this, Snape?" mocked Padfoot. "Look at this boys - its filled with poetry. Poetry! Is this your writing? Listen to this, 'my heart's as -"

"Stop it! That's private!_ Accio_ book," cried Severus.

"Stop it, that's private, waaah, waaah, waaah," mocked Padfoot and Prongs. "Does wittle baby Snwape want his pwecious book back?"

I wasn't proud of what my friends did or said some of the time, but everyone admits that Severus deserved it, the nasty little git.

"Look, it says 'To Lily' at the bottom!" cried Wormtail.

"Ooooh, so you were thinking of the Evans girl," said James, snatching the book again. "I might just go show this to her."

_"No!"_ cried Snape, whipping out his wand.

"Come on, Snivellus, you don't want me to levitate you in front of the school again. Like hanging up in the air with your knickers visible, huh?" James taunted. Sirius came over to me and whispered a plan to play a prank on Snivellus. It sounded rather good; and I was just about to transform, too. I sneaked off to the Whomping Willow, in through the hole, and transformed.

SIRIUS POV

"Snivellus, we're sorry. How about, you follow Moony through that hole there. He's got something special for you. Something he picked up at, huh, Honeydukes for you," I lied. I was gonna love this night.

"But you've never gone to Honeydukes you've always been banned on the trips, in trouble…" Snivellus started.

"Ahh, yes, well, we always find a way. Anyway get through that hole," I said, giving him a little shove. "Peter," I added in a warning undertone. Immediately, Peter nodded, and transformed into his Animagus form. A rat. I always imagined Snivelluses' form being a rat. Or a slug. Or a cockroach. Something dirty, disgusting, traitorous. Something Snape.

Peter scurried past Snape, brushing against his legs. Snape yelped, and jumped up in the air.

"Merlin's Beard, Snivellus, you're scared of a rat? I didn't know you were such a princess."

Snape glared at me and reach inside his robes.

"Now, now, Snape, you don't want your temper to take hold of you again.

Ah, here we are, ok, you see that hole there, Snape? In the Willow? Just climb through there and follow that path."

Snape looked through, and-

GRRRRRRRRRR…..

"What was that?" Snape gasped, startled.

"What was what?" I feigned. Lying, I continued, "I didn't hear anything."

Peter re-transformed by my side. Snape started to edge through the hole.

Peter and I started chuckling. I brushed back my hair…

JAMES POV

I had an idea of what my friends were up to. Nasty, old Snivellus would get a good fright.

Snape had just gone through the hole when a grey mass appeared in front of him.

Snape screamed in terror, and tried to scramble back. Remus, uncontrollable in his werewolf form, leapt onto Snape, and started to bite and claw, shredding his clothing.

"Stop, stop, _STOP REMUS!"_ Peter and Sirius were yelling futiley. Snape was a deadman. We watched on in horror. Nothing could stop Remus. Except…

I snapped into my animagus form, running as fast as my stag legs could carry me. I pushed Moony out of the way, with him scrambling on the ground. I transformed back to a human, whipping my wand out from beneath my robes, and cried;

_"STUPEFY!"_

Moony was blasted against the wall of the tunnel, where he fell, limp and dazed.

"Sorry mate," I panted, as I dragged Snape out of the tunnel. He was panting and trembling, mouth hanging wide open.

"What the - what, aha - you, you - you bastard! You saved my life!"

"And look, you ungrateful git, I'm already regretting it," James retorted, grinning.

Snape had a mingled look of horror, disgust, frustration and infuriation on his face. He walked back towards Hogwarts Castle, muttering to himself.

"What a night, eh?" said Remus, who had transformed back to his normal self, as he, Peter and Sirius joined James.

"Yeah…a lot of fun though," said James, which all the Marauders agreed on.

Until, at least, they were summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office the next morning...


	3. Narcissa's Pensieve

Draco.  
Draco. No, no, no.  
Macnair came and told me the news.  
"There was a fire. Fiendfyre, ma'am. In the room of forgotten objects. And Draco, well, he was in it. Draco is most likely dead, ma'am."  
When he said these words my heart stopped. It can't be. My baby he's...  
Its his fault.  
The Dark Lord.  
V-vv-voldemort.  
If it weren't for him, my baby would be still alive.  
He killed my Draco.  
The forest seemed cold in the mist. I imagined my Draco, when he was little, who would be cuddling against me.  
His mummy.  
Who failed to protect him.  
I was alone. Forever.  
I don't even know why I was here. I couldn't pay attention. My grief was like a never ending nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.  
Someone went up to Voldemort.  
"There - there's no sign of him, my lord."  
The high, cold voice came from his thin, cracked lips. From the one who took away my Draco.  
"Ahh..I thought he would come."  
"He did come," said Harry Potter. "I came."  
The Potter boy. Of course! He came from the castle. He must know about Draco. I wanted to ask him.  
And then I realised why he was here.  
"Harry Potter," whispered Voldemort. "The Boy Who Lived. Come...to die."  
Voldemort raised his wand, tilting his head like a small child, as though curious what's would happen if he proceeded.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, with malicous desire. There was a flash of blinding green light, and we saw both the Potter boy and the Dark Lord lying on the forest floor. Bellatrix, me, and a few other of his followers rushed over to him. They wanted to aid him.  
Personally, I hoped he was dead.  
He appeared to be dreaming, muttering something about 'Nagini' and 'keeping her safe' and 'Horcruxes'.  
The oaf Hagrid had been subdued earlier on, but was sobbing again.  
"Silencio!" Cried someone and there was silence.  
Voldemorts eyelids fluttered, as Bella was obsessively checking him over. As he stood up he shoved her out of the way, which gave the me the sudden urge to laugh. Bella looked rather disgruntled.  
"Go check him," Voldemort said, and it took me a moment to realise he was talking to me.  
I walked over to Potter, nervous.  
I felt his neck, his chest, his temple. At first there was nothing. Then I felt the slightest pulse, getting stronger, stronger. He was alive.  
I swallowed.  
"Draco." I whispered. "Draco, is he alive?"  
Potter gave a small nod. My heart leapt, warmt. Hope had come back to me. My baby, my Draco was alive. I wanted to smile.  
I arose.  
"Well?" Demanded Bella, impatiently.  
I faced the crowd.  
"Dead." 


	4. Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Pensieve

**Can ghosts have Pensieves? I'm not too sure. Well, they do now!**

12 June, 1943

"You FREAK!" screamed Olive Hornby, chasing me down the corridor. "You turned my cat into a SNUFF BOX!" which was followed by a stunning curse.

"I didn't mean too!" I shouted back, running as fast as I could. "It was an accident."

"Well now its being looked after by that horrible teacher and she says it might not transform back!" shouted Olive.

I was about to shout something back in a retort when Professor Dippet materialised infront of me.

"Now, you too girls, what are you doing out of bed, making such a racket and," he paused, "_running_ in the corridors. Explain yourselves."

"It was an accident sir!" I said, over Olive Hornby's "She killed my cat! She turned it into a _snuff box_!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"Yes you did!"

"Uh uh!"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't mean to, it was-"

"She's a snuff-box-"

"an accident!"

"Was not!"

"SILENCE!" cried Professor Dippet. "50 points from Ravenclaw, each of you, and we will sort this out in the morning. Go to your dorms. NOW!"

Olive and I walked to our dorms without a word, though with much pushing and shoving.

13 June, 1943

That morning, we were each given detentions, which were to start tonight. As Olive passed me at breakfast, she shoved me, saying "Watch where your going, might tranfigure someone. So stupid, can't even cure your own eyesight. You're left to wear those stupid glasses. You're a _freak._

I stood there, bewildered at her cruelness, with tears in my eyes. I ran to the bathroom on the first floor, which had become my favourite place to cry alone.

After what seemed like hours I heard a slithering sound, like someone - or something was sliding around the floor.

"Is that you, Olive Hornby? Come back to taunt me again. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Something opened the door to the lavatory. I saw a great big, green-yellow eye, and then all was black.

Later in the day...

I woke up. Maybe i was asleep. I stood up and tried to open the door. I couldn't; my hand went straight through it. I noticed my hand was transparent, so were my arms, my legs, my body, my head. I looked in the mirror, and behind me I saw myself.

My dead self.

I always suspected Olive Hornby. I was delighted when she came to the toilet.

"Are you in here again, sulking Myrtle?", she said, "because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you-" And then she saw my body. She screamed so loud, so high the whole castle should have heard. I flew towards her, and through her, round and round and over again. I was a ghost now. Nothing could stop me.

"You'll pay for what you did, Olive! You ugly little witch, you stupid little girl! You killed me, you bitch! Now you'll pay!"

I chased her round the castle, with her screaming and everyone laughing. No-one liked her very much before, and much less after that day.

Ooooh, she didn't forget until her dying day, I made sure of that.


End file.
